Misfortunate Midshipman
by Daughter of Thranduil
Summary: Young Archie Kennedy's life is turned upside down by an accident. COMPLETE!
1. Apollo Strikes

I'm starting to re-vamp this story - there's a lot of errors from the initial posting. Hopefully it will all be squeaky clean by the end of the month! :D

* * *

"Archibald, do cease that noise!" called Lady Kennedy sternly. "And how many times must you be asked _not_ to run on the stairs?"

"Sorry, Mamma," thirteen year-old Archie Kennedy grimaced at the use of his full name, before turning and dashing off down the corridor. He bounded round a corner and gave a yell of surprise as he was grabbed by a pair of strong hands.

"Caught you!" cried his older brother Duncan, triumphantly. "You are _far_ too slow, little brother!"

"Only because you cheat!" cried Archie indignantly, with the hint of a pout showing on his young face. "You know you are not allowed to use the back stairs!"

"Yes I am!" argued Duncan, grinning. "The rules are to catch the other by any means, and the only place that is out of bounds is Papa's study. Now stop sulking; let's go outside. I have already been told off for running about once, and Mamma is in one of her snappish moods – I gather she is not pleased that the Duchess' ball has been cancelled. We shall be in hot water if we are caught again."

"All right," Archie followed Duncan down to the corridor, past the morning room and the dining hall, and out into the vast expanse of gardens, which their father's manor house overlooked.

Duncan and Archie were the eldest of Lord Frederick Kennedy's three children and the two brother's were exceptionally close; despite their great differences. Duncan was a daredevil who delighted in mischief, and his handsome face was constantly alight with a hint of cheek. He was the eldest son, and was therefore, by default, the heir to the estate. Despite this enviable position, he was always rushing headlong into trouble or some other dangerous situation. Reckless and impatient by nature, Duncan was often in trouble with his father, the sombre and dignified Lord Kennedy, who despaired of his 'immature and thoughtless' behaviour. Tall, well-proportioned and slim, with open green eyes, a ready smile and reddish-blond hair, Duncan was a good-looking young man and his parents had every expectation of his marrying very well in society.

Archie, three years his junior, always followed Duncan's lead – which usually culminated in both of them being in trouble. He was remarkably similar to his brother in looks – essentially looking like a shorter version of Duncan; with the same build, the same hair, the same eyes and everything else. There, however, the similarities ended. Archie was by nature the shyer, quieter of the two and, while Duncan was predominantly out of doors riding and hunting, his younger brother took enormous pleasure in spending hours in the huge manor library. He was an avid reader of Shakespeare, Wordsworth and all the classical literature. His favourite time of the year was when the family would all travel to London for the season and he was able to attend a great many theatre performances. He was an erudite and intelligent boy and intended to study the law.

"Duncan, for goodness sakes, do not climb that tree! You'll fall out again and Mama will _kill_ you if you tear another pair of breeches!" he cried in alarm. Archie was also, by far, the more cautious and sensible of the two.

"Good God, Archie, do not worry so much! It's not good for a man!" grinned Duncan, swinging down from the branch he had momentarily alighted. "I say, it shan't be dark for a few hours yet. What do you say to a ride over to Fiddes Hill and back?"

"I don't know...the weather doesn't look too promising at present," said Archie nervously, looking over at the huge black clouds that were forming on the east of the sky over their Ayrshire estate. "I rather think we're in for some thunder."

"We shall be back before then!" said Duncan confidently, propelling Archie back towards the house. "Come along, I will tell Mama where we are going."

"All right!" laughed Archie in resignation. "I will tell the groom."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes later, the two Kennedy brothers were riding fast over the fields and hills of their father's large estate. They took the fences and any other obstacle in their way with a speed that was almost dangerous. But danger didn't worry them over much; they were laughing loudly together, thoroughly enjoying the short respite from their parents' strict household. All in all, it was remarkable that the boys had turned out the way they had. It was not that their parents were cruel; it was just that they did not approve of too much frivolity or affection – typical aristocrats.

"You're in fine form, Archie!" called Duncan teasingly as he streaked ahead on his black gelding. "One of these days you might outrun Charlotte's kitten.

"Don't get so cocky, dear brother!" cried Archie in reply, urging his chestnut forward to catch up. "Come on Apollo, catch him!"

And so the friendly competition continued all the way to Fiddes Hill, where they about turned and raced back towards the large red-brick house, this time with Archie in the lead.

"Do you think Papa will be back when we get home?" wondered Archie as they splashed through the small stream. "The wind is getting rather strong."

"He'll be fine, Arch, don't fret." said Duncan, taking a tighter hold on his reigns. "The carriage is sturdy and the horses are swift. In fact, I shall be surprised if he doesn't beat us home."

By the time the two boys arrived back at the stables of the manor, the sky above them was absolutely back with vicious looking clouds and the wind was biting at their faces.

"Looks like you were right as usual, little brother." said Duncan, with his ever-present smile as the two of them swung out of their saddles. "We certainly seem to be in for a stormy night. Let's get these two back in their stalls, or we shall be late for supper. Hey, easy Hercules! There's nothing to fear, boy." Duncan's horse was whinnying nervously.

"I hate weather like this." sighed Archie. "The ground will be almost impossible to ride on for about a week afterwards, if it rains as it is promising to."

"Not to mention the fact that we shall be stuck indoors all day with old misery-guts!" said Duncan, pouting theatrically at the mention of their tutor. "I swear if he hits me with that ruler one more time for a grammar mistake, I shall turn my pen into a deadly weapon and we shall be short one tutor."

"Maybe you should listen when he talks!" teased Archie. "You'd save yourself a few bruises."

"Latin doesn't matter for me anyway!" countered Duncan smoothly. "I've already told you; I'm going to join the army!"

"You can't join the army, you're Papa's heir!" protested Archie for the thousandth time. "You're going to inherit the estate! What if you should die?"

"Then you shall inherit the estate, little brother!" said Duncan carelessly. "Now come on, the horses are getting frightened."

Suddenly, there was an almighty clap of thunder; louder than a cannon. Apollo reared up in terror, his hooves flailing as he whinnied. Archie, holding his reigns, looked round in surprise. He couldn't have picked a worse moment to do it.

Quick as lightning, he was struck on the forehead by one of the hooves and crumpled to the ground soundlessly.

"ARCHIE!" Duncan's scream could have travelled for miles.

Lord and Lady Kennedy were pulled from their warm drawing room by the cry. They rushed to the front entrance and hurried down the now rain-covered steps.

"Duncan! What on earth are you about? Hollering like a…" began Lord Kennedy sternly, but he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his younger son lying in a listless heap on the grass with his face covered in blood.

"Archie!"


	2. Archie's First Fit

**Sorry this chapter's been so long in the making. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Keep them coming please:)**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: ARCHIE'S FIRST FIT

Archie was carried up to his room by one of the burly grooms and Lord Kennedy sent for a doctor immediately. Duncan and Lady Kennedy followed the groom into Archie's bedroom and took up vigil by the bedside.

Duncan, shaking like a leaf and half-blinded with tears, roseagain after a few momentsand crossed the room to fetch the washbowl. He sat down on the edge of the bed and tenderly began to wash the blood from his little brother's face.

"Arch? Come on Archie, just let me know you're awake!" he pleaded desperately, as he wiped the crimson streaks away. "Please Arch, just say something!"

Archie remained as still and lifeless as a statue, responding to none of Duncan's fervent pleas. A huge, darkened lump was appearing on his forehead and it looked terrifyingly serious.

"The doctor will set him right." said Duncan, and the lack of his usual confidence was painfully noticeable in his voice. "Archie's is too strong a spirit to be quelled so easily. He'll come back to us. We just need to keep talking to him."

He raised his head to glance at Lady Kennedy, who had sat motionless since they entered the room.

"Mama?" asked Duncan, far too worried for his brother to be tactful. He got no reaction. "We should talk to him! Moping like Ophelia isn't going to help, you know."

_God Almighty! _he thought inwardly. _Archie _has_ managed to make me remember some Shakespeare! _It hurt all the more to see Archie lying lifeless at this point, when he should have been there; grinning teasingly and sharing their moment of triumph.

"I never thought I would lose a child like this." said Lady Kennedy stiltedly and sadly. "He had such a promising future ahead of him. He was going to make us proud at Oxford." Duncan's already fragile control snapped like a twig.

"He's not dead!" he yelled, startling his mother; but too upset to care. "And he isn't going to be! He's going to recover, Mama!"

"Even if he does, he won't be the same." muttered Lady Kennedy, more to herself than to her eldest child. "That mark on the forehead probably won't fade – it'll ruin his looks. And a knock on the head can do funny things. He could lose his mind! All his chances of a career will be destroyed!"

"Stop it!" shouted Duncan, tears running down his face. "It doesn't matter what happens to him, he'll still be your son and my brother! Are you forgetting about that, in your dreams of glory? Aren't you more worried for his safety than his career? God's sake, don't you love him?"

Duncan had never spoken in such a harsh and scornful manner to his mother in his entire life. Generally he got on well with her – it was his father he usually clashed with, and was subsequently thrashed by. But hearing her speak so coldly and bitterly about her dreams for Archie, and the possibility of their not coming true, had brought a lump of ice into Duncan's stomach.

It worried and hurt him that his mother was not more concerned by the fact that her son was lying on the bed, unconscious and perhaps in danger of…but Archie wasn't going to die! No, Duncan knew his brother and Archie would fight back! But why wasn't his mother weeping or anxious or even upset? Why wasn't she more worried about not hearing his laugh, or seeing his smile again, than seeing him set up as a lawyer? Why wasn't she even talking to Archie?

It worried Duncan even more that he could not answer himself those questions. He gripped Archie's hand protectively and leaned forward to whisper into his brother's ear.

"Don't worry Archie. I'll stay with you. I'll make sure no one hurts you."

He jumped in surprise as his father strode into the room. Lord Kennedy patted his wife on the shoulder and glared at older son – a predictable reaction.

"Your language, Duncan!" he growled. "I could hear you in the drawing room! How dare you talk to your mother in such a fashion!"

"For God's sake!" exclaimed Duncan, throwing his hands into the air. "Why are you both concerned about everything but Archie's safety? Worry about his life instead of my language! He's unconscious, remember? He could…He's badly wounded! Do either of you even care?"

Lord Kennedy's eyebrows lowered dangerously and Duncan was suddenly very glad he was on the opposite side of the bed from his father.

"Is the doctor coming?" he pressed urgently, also hoping that the question would distract his father from thoughts of punishment.

"His message boy said that he is currently engaged but he should be at the house in little more than an hour." Lord Kennedy replied calmly. "And if you address me in that tone again, Duncan – regardless of how worried you are for your brother – you are going to be very, very sorry."

Duncan just scowled back, never letting his grip on his brother's hand slacken even for a second – so Archie could feel he was there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The time crawled by with an agonising slowness, during which Lady Kennedy stared mournfully at the walls, Lord Kennedy scowled and Duncan fretted. Archie still lay as quiet and still as a marble carving; showing no signs of life but the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

It seemed like an age before the Doctor finally arrived at nine o'clock and hurried up to the room. Duncan was relieved when he recognised the man to be Doctor MacIntosh; a kindly thoughtful man who had known all three of the Kennedy children since they were no more than babes.

The knot in his stomach eased somewhat at the sight of this familiar face, but instantly retightened when his father ordered him out of the room.

"I can't!" Duncan refused flatly. "I promised I would stay with him."

"He is unconscious, foolish boy, he will not have heard you!" his father replied.

"Papa, I shall not leave him!" Duncan cried, returning his father's scowl with twice as much fierceness.

"Duncan, you can leave the room of your own accord, or I shall put you out of it myself and accompany you to my study." The threat was very clear. "Choose."

Shaking with fury and suppressed emotion, Duncan stormed out of the room and strode down the corridor towards his own bedroom. He was so preoccupied with despising his father, he didn't notice the little white-clad figure heading towards him until it actually spoke his name.

"Duncan?"

The eldest Kennedy found himself gazing down into the sleepy face of his five year old sister Charlotte, who was standing before him in her nightdress; barefoot, a blanket clutched in her hand.

"What are you doing out of bed, sweetheart?" he asked kindly, stooping to smooth back her fair curls. "You shall get such a scolding if Mama catches you."

"I heard you shouting." Charlotte's large eyes were apprehensive. "What's wrong with Archie?"

"He had an accident when we were riding, poppet, that's all." Duncan saw no reason in frightening his sister further, before she went to sleep.

"Is it bad?" Charlotte pressed, holding up her arms to be picked up. Duncan scooped her up and sat her on his hip, and she clung to him with a touching but sad urgency – it showed how scared she was for Archie.

"He's going to be all right, Lottie." Duncan again tactfully avoided her question. "Doctor MacIntosh is looking after him. Now come along, you should be in bed."

Duncan carried Charlotte back to her room and tucked her in again, promising to stay with her until she went back to sleep. It did not take long, for she was far too young to be up this late.

He was just rising to leave the room when an ear-piercing scream rent the air. Fearing that Charlotte would awaken and cry, Duncan shot out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him to block out the sound. He recognised the scream as Archie's and he didn't want Charlotte to have to hear it.

He sprinted back up to his brother's room and burst in through the door.

"Stop!" he cried desperately. "What are you doing to him?"

He was stopped dead in his tracks and his next words froze on his lips when he beheld the sight before him.

Archie was thrashing wildly on the bed, screaming incoherently, while Doctor MacIntosh tried to restrain him.

Instantly, Duncan was at his side.

"Archie, it's all right." he whispered, taking his brother's hand. "It's me, it's Duncan. Listen to me, you're going to be fine. Ssssh. You're going to be fine."

It took quite a while to calm Archie down, and the Doctor's deadly grave expression made Duncan tremble once again.

"I believe I may conclude what Master Archie's chances are now." he told them solemnly.

"Is he going to live?" cried Duncan desperately, before his parents could even open their mouths.

"Yes, he is going to live." came the reply and Duncan choked on a sob of relief. "But there seems to have been a very slight amount of bleeding on the inside of his head too. It is putting pressure on his brain and it is that which caused the fit you have just witnessed. I'm afraid it is in too sensitive a place to be removed."

"So you mean he's going to be…a _cripple_?" Lady Kennedy asked, her tone one of such disgust and shame that one would have thought she had been told that Archie would be a mass murderer instead.

"I can't make any promises at the moment." replied Doctor MacIntosh. "It is all in the hands of the Good Lord now. The fits may affect him daily, or he may never suffer another one in his life. Only time will tell. He should come to himself some time tomorrow morning. Keep a close eye on him and keep me informed."

Duncan beheld the looks of consternation on his parent's faces, and felt his heart begin to pound. His eyes glowed with renewed fury at their shallowness.

He took Archie's hand again and bowed to whisper in his ear once more; so softly that no one else could hear.

"Don't worry Arch. I'll protect you. I promise you, little brother, I won't let them hurt you!"

* * *

**Yay, you've read to the end. Please leave me a review now :-) (grins hopefully)**


	3. No Son Of Mine

**I know the shallow-aristocrats thing is a bit stereotypical, but its only Archie's parents, not them all.**

**And I don't know if there ever was a Duke of Fife...there is now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Archie...wish I did!**

**enjoly!**

* * *

When Archie Kennedy opened his eyes, the first thing that he registered was the blinding pain in his head. He screwed his eyes up, giving a weak whimper and suddenly realised that he was not alone.

At the sound of his brother's groan, Duncan – who'd stayed at Archie's side all night and had eventually fallen asleep – shot upright in his chair and gazed at the blond figure in the bed with utter joy on his face.

"You're awake!" he cried happily. "Arch, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do." said Archie quietly, bemused. "You're Duncan, you big fool!"

"Thank God!" Tears began to spill down Duncan's cheeks. "You've still got your wits!"

"Still got my…? Duncan what in heaven's name are you going on about?" quizzed his younger brother, rubbing his forehead and flinching at the unexpected spasm of pain that shot through him. The brilliant smile on Duncan's face faded a little.

"You don't remember?" he asked anxiously. Archie wrinkled his forehead.

"Remember what?"

"When we got back from riding last night, there was a huge clap of thunder and Apollo reared up in fear. He tried to pull away from you and hit you on the forehead with one of his flailing hooves. You were knocked unconscious and we thought for a moment that we were going to lose you!" The grave fear on Duncan's normally cheerful and mischievous face came as a shock to his younger brother.

"Dunc, don't." Archie pleaded, reaching up to wipe away the lone tear that was trekking its slow path down Duncan's cheek. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Duncan suddenly hugged Archie close, while he wondered if he should tell his little his little brother of the fit he'd suffered last night. He decided not to; Archie was a worrier by nature and telling him about this would only serve to delay his recovery.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" he told Archie fiercely, still holding his brother in a furiously tight grip. "Promise me!"

"I…promise." choked Archie. "But Duncan…I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." Blushing, Duncan released his brother and looked at him closely. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes." Archie assured him. "My head hurts quite a bit, but it's not too bad. Will they let me out of bed today?" Duncan glared at him.

"I don't care if they do, you'll not be getting up!" he told him sternly. "You're staying in bed, Archie, for at least another day!"

Archie was about to open his mouth to protest, when a sudden force hit his chest and he was flung back against his pillows. Stunned, he tried to sit up when a high, happy voice filled the room.

"You're not dead!" Archie found his little sister's beaming smile looking down at him.

"Of course I'm not dead, Charlotte!" Archie smiled affectionately as he tried to sit up again. He was a little winded.

"Charlotte, you must be careful with him, sweetheart." chided Duncan mildly, scooping his little sister off Archie's chest and sitting her on his lap. "He's still hurt."

"I'm not still hurt, I'm fine!" cried Archie, with a hint of a pout crossing his face.

"So he won't be able to come with us when Uncle arrives?" quizzed Charlotte, sounding upset. Duncan spun her round on his lap and looked at her, puzzled.

"What did you say, Lottie?" he asked her.

"Mama telegraphed Uncle William last night." Charlotte informed him. "He's coming down this afternoon."

"How do you know that?" asked Archie curiously, and when his sister blushed he grinned. "Lottie, were you eavesdropping again?"

"I didn't mean to!" said Charlotte in distress, going ruby red. "But I left Morag in the drawing room and when I went down to get her, I heard Mama say she had sent for Uncle William."

Archie laughed, knowing that Charlotte was telling the truth. She dragged Morag, her favourite doll, everywhere and often went to bed without it, then had to go and retrieve it.

Duncan however, swallowed hard, as a knot of unease tied itself in his stomach. His Uncle William was the Duke of Fife and even more reputation-conscious than his parents were. Though he was usually very kind and friendly to all the Kennedy children, Duncan could not help but be afraid, having seen his parents' reaction, of how he was going to react when his Uncle discovered Archie's condition.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's this I hear about you getting hit in the head with a horse, young man?" grinned William McGregor a few hours later, sitting down beside Archie's bed. "Don't make a habit of it, will you?"

"I won't Uncle, I promise!" smiled Archie in reply. "I won't forget this headache in a hurry!"

The knot in Duncan's stomach loosened a tad, seeing that his Uncle's friendly nature hadn't changed in the slightest. He watched him check over Archie's head and neck carefully while an adoring Charlotte hovered at his side. There was still no sign of his parents, which only served to make the eldest Kennedy boy even angrier at his mother and father. His Uncle was far more important in status, and not as close to their children, but if he could accept Archie's condition, why couldn't they?

"Are you coming along to the lake, Duncan?" William asked about half an hour later.

"No, thank you Uncle." Duncan replied at once. "I'll stay with Archie." There was no way he was about to leave him alone with his parents, in case he had another fit.

"Oh well, it looks like it shall just be you and me darling." said William cheerfully, lifting Charlotte up and striding out of the room.

"You could have gone with them, I wouldn't have minded." Archie said softly.

"I'm staying with you!" said Duncan determinedly. "It's partly my fault you're here! I shouldn't have convinced you to come out riding!"

"It's not your fault!" said Archie, reaching out to take his brother's hand. "Don't blame yourself. I should have…"

"Archie!" Duncan's heart began to race, seeing his brother's body going rigid, while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Archie began to shudder, his body jerking spasmodically while he grunted and groaned.

Duncan tried to comfort him and calm him, but had no success, so he eventually did the only thing he could.

"Papa! Mama!"

His parents finally appeared to find Archie still shuddering in his bed. Near tears, Duncan looked up from Archie's bed with a desperate expression.

"Help him!" begged Duncan. "Please!"

"Duncan, what on earth can we do?" questioned his mother quietly.

"I don't know…something!" cried Duncan. "He's your son!"

He suddenly met his father's eyes, and choked on a sob when he saw the expression.

"He's no son of mine!" said Lord Kennedy venomously, and Duncan broke down in tears."


	4. Not Alone

**Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming please. I'm glad everyone feels sorry for Archie. Yes, his parents are rotten!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Archie finally flopped back on the bed unconscious, Duncan cried uncontrollably. His parents had long since left the room, leaving him to fear for Archie's wellbeing on his own. His blood had run cold when he saw any love that his parents had had for their middle child fade away like the memory of a dream.

He had expected something like this from his father…but he couldn't believe it of his mother. How could she forsake all her maternal feelings just because the bright happiness that was Archie had been dimmed ever so slightly by an accident?

Archie gave a weak sob and turned over in bed. Duncan hushed him, rubbing his back soothingly, while he chewed on his lip in anxiety. At the moment, the future was looking bleak for his little brother.

"Duncan?" Archie groaned, shifting uncomfortably, knowing that only one person would care enough to be sitting there stroking his hair like this.

"Ssssh, it's alright!" Duncan said softly. "I'm here."

"I had another fit, didn't I?" asked Archie despondently, his eyes filling with tears. Duncan saw no point in lying.

"Yes," he whispered, brushing the hair off Archie's forehead; being careful of the huge bruise. "Yes, you did."

"And they…they saw, didn't they?" Tears began to roll down Archie's cheeks. Duncan nodded miserably, pretending to fuss over Archie's covers in a feeble attempt to hide his own tears.

"They think I'm disgusting." It was not a question.

"You're not! Don't you _dare_ say that!" said Duncan furiously. "For the love of God, Archie, this doesn't change who you are! You're still my brother! Nothing is going to change that!"

"Thank you!" whispered Archie fervently, beginning to cough violently.

"You need water!" said Duncan, afraid that more coughing could lead to another fit. "I shan't be more than a moment – I'll just get you something to drink. Don't even _think_ about getting up!"

"I'm still your brother." Archie muttered into his pillow as Duncan shut the door. "But am I still their son?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duncan got to the bottom of the stairs just as his uncle and sister arrived back. William took one look at his nephew's tear-stained face and swallowed. Setting Charlotte back on her feet, he gave her a propelling pat towards the stairs.

"You run along to the nursery, sweetheart." he told her brightly. "I shall be along before I leave."

Charlotte was only five years old, but she wasn't stupid. She stood between her brother and her uncle with eyes the size of saucers.

"Why are you sad?" she asked Duncan fearfully. Duncan sighed.

"I'm not." he lied. "Now, go on Lottie. Do as Uncle tells you."

"I don't think you're telling the truth!" she said, pouting, looking between the two of them. "You look sad."

"Charlotte!" warned William, uncharacteristically stern. She looked up into the warm green eyes that normally were twinkling with good humour. Seeing the gravity in them she obediently climbed the stairs and made her way along to the nursery, where Miss Fry – her strict governess – was waiting for her.

"I hate having to lie to her!" said Duncan sadly, as soon as his younger sister was out of earshot. "But I think it's for the best. She adores Archie. I don't want her to worry, and if she sees him like this, she'll break her heart crying."

"He's had another fit, hasn't he?" William questioned his nephew, looking at his red, swollen eyes.

"Yes." Duncan nodded unhappily. "I'm just going to get him something to drink."

"On you go then." said his uncle briskly, quickly climbing the stairs. "I'll go and sit with him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

William found Archie sobbing broken heatedly into his pillow.

"Oh Archie!" he sighed, sitting down on the bed. "What are we going to do with you?" It pained him deeply to see his thirteen year old nephew crying as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Shoot me?" replied Archie bitterly, stifling a sob. "They can't even look at me, Uncle! What am I going to do?"

"You will not be on your own, I promise you that." said William, leaning over to stroke his hair. "I swear, I will help you in any way I can. And Duncan and Charlotte would never turn against you!"

"I know." hiccupped Archie. "But…I'm afraid."

"Of course you are." said William gently, assisting him to sit up. "But believe me, Archie, I'll stand by you. You are no different to me now than you were last week. Your father…"

"Hates me." said Archie miserably.

"No one could hate you Archie, even if they tried. I'm sure he just needs time and he will come to terms with it." said William, though in his heart he knew that his cold brother-in-law would do no such thing.

"I won't be able to go to university any more, will I?" The anguish in Archie's voice was heartbreaking. "Who wants a gibbering fool for a lawyer?"

"Oh Archie!" sighed William sadly, holding him close as the boy began to sob again.

"Is he alright?" Duncan burst into the room with a pitcher of water. "Archie, are you hurting?"

"Settle down, Dunc." said William quietly, though his voice was strained with fury. "He's distraught. I believe we have your parents to thank for that." Duncan nodded angrily, remembering his father's words.

Suddenly, the sobs died down. Archie, exhausted and heartbroken, had fallen asleep against his uncle's shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Uncle?" asked Duncan nervously. "Papa is going to make his life hell! We have to help him!

"We will, Duncan, I promise." said his Uncle firmly. "We'll protect him no matter what."


	5. Charlotte Eavesdrops

**Once again, I must apologise for the lateness of this next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Ash-Phox, what-is-that, Mary Anne Talbot, Tyello, the laughing hermit - Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - CHARLOTTE EAVESDROPS

Over the next few weeks, Duncan loyally stuck by his brother. It was a good thing too – for it was a really difficult time for Archie. His parents treated him with cold disdain and his father found fault with him constantly about everything he did; he shut the door too loudly, he spoke out of turn, he left books all over the place…pretty much anything he could find to complain about.

Archie bore it all quietly, but it made him a bundle of nerves. He stuttered uncharacteristically in his parents' presence and twice he had a fit at the dinner table. Duncan stood by him and kept telling his parents that they were only making Archie worse by judging him so harshly, but his father simply brushed him aside.

To make matters worse, Lord and Lady Kennedy forbade Charlotte from spending time with her brothers, making her spend all her time with her stern governess. Charlotte burst into tears when she heard this and protested vehemently and only through fear of her father could she be made to obey.

She was much more subdued during the day, meek and red-eyed, and she hardly even spoke at mealtimes, for fear of getting into trouble. However, night after night, either Archie or Duncan ended up with a Charlotte-sized lump in their bed, and never had the heart to send her away.

Duncan was outraged at his parents' attitude to his younger brother. His fury only increased when they began to attend social gatherings without their middle child. The outspoken, hot-tempered eldest Kennedy argued constantly with his father about his treatment of Archie, telling him that he was failing to live up to his responsibilities – to which Lord Kennedy did not react kindly.

Archie still blanched at the memory of the meal when Duncan and his father had been on their feet, shouting at each other.

flashback+

"I am the head of this house, my boy, and don't you forget it!" growled Lord Kennedy. "You are going to accompany your mother and I to Lord Aubrey's dinner and that is the last word on the matter!"

"I've already told you!" spat Duncan, his face flushed. "I'm not going if Archie isn't going!"

"Don't argue with me!" yelled Lord Kennedy, banging his hand down on the table. "I am not bringing a _cripple_ before half the aristocracy in the country! I will never live it down if he has one of those…seizures…in front of everyone!"

"For crying out loud, Papa!" Duncan shouted. "Stop being so selfish! Do you really think you're going to lose face because Archie got knocked on the head? Charles Meldrum's son can't even walk, but his father doesn't hide him away like a leper!"

"Dunc, it's alright, I don't mind." lied Archie quietly.

"Speak when you are spoken to Archibald." snapped his mother icily.

"Oh, don't be so bloody naïve, Duncan!" snarled his father. "I'll be the laughing stock of the town is I turn up with him!"

"And that's all you care about, isn't it?" yelled Duncan, clenching his fists. "You and your precious reputation! Never mind who you hurt, as long as you come out on top! Well, if you're holding out for a reputation as a vain, cold-hearted snob, congratulations! You're quite worthy of the description!"

"I'm warning you Duncan…"

"And you expect people to respect you? Bugger off!" Duncan spat, beyond all caution as his anger was so great. Silence fell over the room. Archie and Charlotte gaped nervously at their brother while Lord Kennedy's face turned several different shades of scarlet.

"My study. Now!" he ground out and dragged his elder son from the room.

end of flashback+

Archie still felt terrible about the severe thrashing Duncan had taken for standing up for him that night, which added to the already intolerable nervousness he felt around his parents. He felt horribly guilty for bringing Duncan into disgrace with him, but whenever he told his brother, Duncan brushed it aside.

"Arch, forget it. I don't care what he does. I don't care about him! You and Charlotte are all that matters to me and I won't stand by and watch him demean you like that, the pompous old bastard!"

"Dunc, he'll hear you!" pleaded Archie, terrified that his father would indeed overhear and storm into the room – something which could only result in another fit.

"Stop worrying!" Duncan shushed him, a carefree smile on his face. "He's gone for the afternoon. Relax. I promise, no matter how this turns out, I'll be beside you every step of the way!"

"What would I do without you?" murmured Archie, suddenly hugging his older brother tightly.

"You'd have no one around to antagonize Papa and make his face turn that very fetching shade of crimson." teased Duncan. "So you would be very bored!"

Archie gave a shaky laugh, knowing how lucky he was to have his brother. He knew he'd never have gotten through these last few weeks without him. He quite seriously thought that he'd have thrown himself from the roof if he'd had to deal with this alone.

But even with Duncan there beside him, his life was hell at the moment. Some days, he just wanted to crawl under his bed and hide away. Nothing was enjoyable anymore. They weren't allowed to see Charlotte, they weren't allowed to leave the house and now his parents had forbidden him from eating in the dining room with the rest of the family. He was literally an outcast!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sleeping, Lottie?" Duncan whispered, slipping into her bedroom one evening, two weeks later.

"No." whispered Charlotte in reply, sitting up in bed and holding out her arms to Duncan, asking for a hug – which Duncan happily provided.

"Can you stay with me?" she pleaded into his shoulder. "I don't get to see you anymore. Miss Fry won't let me play with you because she says you're a bad in…ifin…ifluence."

"Influence?" grinned Duncan, ruffling his sister's blond curls. "That's because I am. I'm outspoken, I'm cheeky and I have no respect for my elders."

"I still love you though." said Charlotte, hugging him tightly. "And I love Archie too. Why isn't he allowed to eat dinner with us?"

"Because Papa is cruel." said Duncan simply. "And he is trying to hurt Archie. But come on now, you should be asleep. Settle back down again."

"I can't sleep." said Charlotte sadly. "I've lost Morag and I can't remember where she is."

"I think you left her in the drawing room." said Duncan, suddenly recalling seeing the doll earlier on in the evening. "Shall I go and fetch her for you?"

"No!" said Charlotte vehemently. "Mama will see you and then she won't let you stay with me! Can I go and get her instead?"

"All right." Duncan, lifting her out of bed and setting her on the floor. "Be quick, and try not to let them see you."

Charlotte nodded and slipped out of the room. Going down the stairs, she shivered slightly, suddenly missing the warmth of her bed. She hurried towards the drawing room as quickly as she could.

She arrived at the door and was reaching up to grasp the handle when she suddenly froze. There were voices coming from inside! Her eyes widened in alarm when she realised that both her parents were in there…and didn't that sound like Uncle William's voice. Tugging absently at a lock of her hair – a sign that she was nervous – Charlotte stood by the door and listened.

"Look, Edward, if you really want him away from the house, I keep telling you that I'm more than happy to take him!" Uncle William was saying, sounding angry.

"I'm not having him going about drumming up sympathy for the little cripple whose father cast him out!" her father replied, in a tone he usually used for Duncan.

"Oh for Christ sake, don't be so melodramatic!" snapped Uncle William. "It isn't the poor boy's fault he got hit on the head. You treat him no better than an animal for something he cannot help. It's no wonder Duncan is so resentful. As for you, Mary, I'm surprised at you. I thought I knew my own sister better. I didn't think you'd brush off one of your offspring so callously."

"William, I appreciate your concern, but I am the boy's father and _I _will decide how to deal with him! He is not going with you! I have had a word with Captain Price, an old friend of mine, and he has agreed to take him as a midshipman!"

"You've done _what_?" William yelled, his voice rising so sharply that Charlotte shrank back from the door. "The fits trouble him when he is nervous, so you send to a _warship_. Have you no thought for the safety of your own son?"

"He is not my son any longer!" said her father sharply. "I have made all the arrangements. He leaves in two weeks and that is my last word on the matter!"

Outside the drawing room, unbeknownst to the adults, Charlotte Kennedy stood with her eyes full of tears. She was smart enough to understand who they were talking about and she knew that her father was going to send her beloved brother away. They were taking Archie away!

All thoughts of recovering her doll completely forgotten, Charlotte choked on a sob and ran back down the corridor, heading for the stairs. She didn't know what Uncle William was going to do – he sounded very angry with her parents. But right now, all she could think of was getting to Duncan.


	6. Charlotte and Duncan Despair

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them. This chapter is quite brief,though hopefully the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy it. Please keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: CHARLOTTE AND DUNCAN DESPAIR

Charlotte flew back up the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. She burst into her room, blinded by tears, and threw herself into Duncan's arms; breaking out into frenzied sobs.

"Hey, what's all this?" asked Duncan gently, gathering her onto his knee and wrapping his arms around her. "Couldn't you find Morag, love?"

"Duncan…they…they're taking him!" she wailed, tears running down her face. "They're taking…him…away!"

"Charlotte, calm down, sweetheart." Duncan pleaded, growing alarmed. "What's the matter?"

"Papa is sending…Archie…away!" Charlotte sobbed, clinging to Duncan like a limpet. "He's sending…him…to a…boat!"

"A boat?" asked Duncan, his stomach beginning to squirm. "Charlotte are you sure?"

"I heard them!" his sister cried. "Uncle William shouted…but…Papa w-wouldn't listen! He says Archie has to go! Du-Duncan, what will happen? Will…will we…never get…to see him again?"

"I…I don't know!" confessed Duncan, horror robbing him of any other words. "I honestly don't know!"

"I don't want Archie…to…go!" Charlotte's sobs began to edge towards hysteria. "He's my…brother and…and…I love him! I…don't…want…him…to…go! We...can't be the...the Three...Kennedys any more...'cause...'cause there will only...be us! And we're two...not three!"

Part of Duncan wanted to run down the stairs and demand what the hell was going on, but he knew Charlotte was going to be sick if he did not calm her down a little.

"Lottie, hey now, calm down. Ssssh." he whispered, rocking her in his arms. "It's going to be alright! It will be alright! We'll think of something! I won't let Archie get hurt."

Even then, Charlotte continued to sob broken-heartedly into his shoulder, clinging to Duncan like there was no tomorrow. He knew he could never leave her on her own that night, so he got to his feet and carried her through to his own room.

He tucked her up beside him in his bed and continued to hold her as she wept. She hung on to him with fervent desperation, her tears soaking the shoulder of his nightshirt. Duncan continued to sooth her, hugging her close as he whispered a litany of comfort, but it was several long moments before she eventually cried herself to sleep. Her face was flushed and marked with tear tracks and even in her slumber she had her arms wrapped around a lump of the quilt and had an expression of complete despair on her face.

Duncan waited a while until he was sure she was deep enough in slumber so as not to be distrubed by his movements,then he got out of bed and ran out into the landing. Firstly, he went to Archie's room to check that his brother was still peacefully asleep and had not been awakened by Charlotte's frenzied weeping.

After that, he ran down the stairs – completely disregarding the fact that he was in his nightclothes and it was extremely late – and headed for his father's study. Just as he reached the bottom of the wide staircase, he bumped into his Uncle William; looking angrier than he had ever seen him before.

"Uncle William! Is it true?" he demanded desperately. "Are they sending Archie away? Can't we do something?"

"Slow down Duncan." his uncle told him gently. "Come on, into the dining room before your father sees you! From what I gather, you're in enough trouble already this week!"

Duncan allowed himself to be steered into the dining room before he threw himself into a chair and turned a desperate expression to his uncle.

"Are they really sending him away?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat. "Is it true?" William patted his shoulder gently.

"I'm afraid it is." he replied sadly. "Your father has arranged for Michael Price, the captain of the _Naiad_ to take him on as midshipman. He has agreed for him to join the ship in two weeks time."

"A warship!" Duncan's voice rose out of control. "But his fits happen when he gets nervous! If they send him to a man o war, he'll be killed! He'll take a fit and be lost overboard! His condition will get worse! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well, your father is determined to have him sent away." began William gravely.

"The bastard!" cursed Duncan with tears in his eyes.

"Duncan!" cried his uncle sternly.

"Well he is!" spat Duncan angrily, his voice shaking. "I'll never forgive him if Archie dies!"

"Listen, Duncan, I'll try my best to sort things out." promised his uncle. "Your parents are dead set against me taking him into my own home but I'll see what I can do. I promise, I won't abandon you children that easily. If I can't alter the situation completely, at least I might make it safer for Archie."

"We're going to lose him, aren't we?" gulped Duncan despairingly, his tears beginning to run down his face. "It doesn't matter what we do, Papa won't be happy until he's ruined Archie's life! He's going to go out of his way to hurt him!"

"Hey now!" William put a pair of strong arms around his teenage nephew and pulled him close. "Come on, we need to stay strong for Archie. He needs us to be there for him! We aren't going to lose him Dunc, not if I can help it!"

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Duncan, desperate to help in anyway he could. William ruffled his fair hair affectionately.

"Stay strong. Don't let him despair. Just stay by his side and let him know he is not alone!" said William fervently. "I will do my best to sort the rest out by the end of the week. I will try and reason with your father again in a couple of days."

"I hope it works!" Duncan let his head fall back against the seat. "I can't bear to see him send Archie away! He doesn't deserve that."

"I know." said William softly, watching as Duncan hovered between fury and despair.

"I know one thing!" Duncan choked. "I will never forgive my father as long as I live. He can go to hell for I care! And my mother too!"

And William didn't reprimand him this time. After all, who could blame the boy?


	7. No Escape

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. Had a bit or writers block. Reviews would still be greatfully appreciated.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the week, Duncan hovered between wanting to punch his father and wanting to weep for his brother. It was the first time in his life that he really didn't know what to do, and he hated this feeling of helplessness.

He tried to keep his fear from Archie, not wanting to add to the monumental stress and emotional pain that his little brother was suffering already. He moped and he worried, and he desperately waited to hear from his uncle. He trusted his uncle William – far more than he trusted either of his parents – but he really did not see how the problem could be solved.

He knew that his parents were determined to get rid of Archie and had no worries whatsoever about the consequences such actions might incur. Short of kidnapping his brother and hiding him away; Duncan did not see how he and his uncle could change the situation.

_Or we could always shoot Father!_ thought the young man angrily.

Duncan had managed to persuade Charlotte into staying quiet about what they had discovered, which really was a huge task for a five-year-old child. She struggled to act normally; as she was terrified that she would wake up one morning and find her beloved brother gone. She was in such a state of nerves, she was unable to eat properly, and so found herself the target of her mother's wrath; as Lady Kennedy decided that she was simply being defiant. Confused and frightened out of her life, Charlotte would get up every night, creep through to Archie's room and curl up in his bed, her little fingers clutching the folds of his nightshirt, in case someone tried to take Archie in the night. It might have been amusing, had it not been so heartbreakingly sad.

And as for poor Archie, he continued to despair. He was a bright boy and clever enough to realise that all the plans his parents had had for him before were now gone. He would not be permitted to go to university; he would not be permitted to meet with anyone; he would not be allowed to leave the house. His guesses were, sadly, correct.

Lord Kennedy's behaviour grew worse and worse towards his son. Not content with banning him from the dining room and forbidding him to spend anytime with Charlotte, he also forbid Archie from using the library; which devastated his son. He came to Archie's room only to launch a scornful tirade at the boy, which inevitably resulted in a fit. Archie stuttered and was jittery in his father's presence, as he knew being near him would likely result in another fit, which only made Lord Kennedy all the more determined to get rid of him.

William, as he had promised, did not stand idly by. Twice he tried to reason with his sister and brother-in-law, and twice his offer of taking Archie into his own home was rejected. Lord Kennedy feared that his brother-in-law would try to vilify him, by presenting his 'pathetic cripple of a son' as a sob story to turn people against him. He was so blind and self-absorbed that he did not for a moment see the deep love and concern that William had for the Kennedy children – something which he, as their father, _should_ have been overflowing with.

Frustrated, William appealed to their parental feelings, and found them totally lacking. The Kennedys saw Archie's malady as a blight on their station and respectability. He was now nothing more than an embarrassment; an unfortunate connection that needed to be severed. They felt that if Archie were to have a fit in front of anyone they knew, it would be the equivalent of having a scandal in the family; they would be the talk of their social circle. It goes without saying, that the honest, kindly Duke of Fife was horrified.

"For the love of Christ, he's still a child!" he had yelled, his fury exploding at last. "If you don't want him around the house, you could send him to university early! You have no right to ruin his life like this!"

"I'm his father, he'll do what I say he does!" came the heated reply. "I'm bloody sure I'm not sending him to Oxford to make a fool out of this family. He'll go to sea! That's all he's fit for now!"

William had stormed from the room and caught the first available coach to London. Despairing, he knew that he could not change Archie's path; but, by calling in some favours from some old friends, the Duke of Fife would do all he could to make the lad's future less dangerous.

OOO

It was the end of the week before he returned to Ayrshire again, and he purposely waited until Lord and Lady Kennedy were out before he entered their manor again.

He had barely set foot in the hall, and Duncan was by his side. William marvelled sadly at the change in his eldest nephew. Gone was the mischievous glint in his bright eyes, there was no sign of that cheeky grin and his normal easy cheerfulness had gone completely. The boy's face was white and strained, with a grim set to his young mouth. His shoulders were tense, his posture rigid and it looked as though he had not slept in days.

_Poor Duncan_, thought William. _He's had to grow up far too quickly_.

"Uncle William, I'm so glad to see you again!" cried the eldest Kennedy, without preamble, leading his Uncle to the library. "What news?"

"Slow down, Duncan." William patted his shoulder comfortingly as the boy sat. "You look worn out. Have you been sleeping at all this week?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine; I promise!" said Duncan at once.

"Where's Archie?" quizzed his uncle in concern.

"He's asleep." said Duncan sadly. "He's had two fits this week, and they've stripped him of his energy. My father won't realise that it's him who's bringing the fits on! Archie is fine when he's with me! But the way my father treats him makes him so nervous, and the nerves are triggering the fits. They can't send him to a man-o-war, Uncle William! It would kill him!"

"Your father is determined to see him sent away, Duncan." sighed William defeatedly. "I've tried bringing up every alternative. I've tried to make them see sense and realise what they're doing, but they just won't be moved."

"You mean there's nothing we can do?" Duncan's eyes filled with tears and he brushed them away angrily.

"Nothing drastic anyway." William explained. "Your parents have the final say until you boys turn eighteen, so I cannot legally intervene and take him from the sea."

Duncan put a hand over his eyes and swallowed hard. The future looked so bleak.

"But…" William continued slowly. "I can try to make his time at sea easier to bear. I had a word with a friend of mine at the weekend; Captain Keane. Now, he has a ship of his own; the _Justinian_ and although it is by description a man-o-war, it has been kept from combat for many years. Keane is an older man – not a prize-hungry young war-monger, so he will not risk his ship or his crew lightly. He told me that at the moment, they are moored in Spithead, and are likely to be so for a long while yet. I've explained Archie's situation to him, and he's agreed to take him to the _Justinian_ instead of having him sent to the _Naiad_ as your father wishes. It will at least keep him from bullets and canons long enough for me to try and find a way to bring him back to my home without your father finding out. Or else, should he manage to bear it until he turns eighteen, he will be able to leave. It is not a pleasant option, I know, Duncan. But it's the only thing we can do at the moment."

"When does he have to go?" asked Duncan, his voice thick with tears.

"The _Naiad_ wanted him down at Portsmouth for the end of next week." said William sadly. "Between Keane and I, we've managed to get everything sorted, so they will no longer be expecting him. Your father, however, must continue to believe that that is where Archie is heading. The coach will depart on Friday night, and I will accompany him. Your parents, I imagine, will not bother to go with him; which suits our purposes all the better. The _Naiad_ sets sail on Sunday, and as far as your father knows, Archie will be in it; while we know he'll be safe in Spithead."

"Charlotte knows he's being sent away." Duncan told him quietly. "It was her who overheard your conversation last week."

"She must not know of what we're doing." William instructed gently. "Not for a moment hat I believe she would give it away, but because it would simply be too hard for her. She is a good girl and Lord knows I love her to death, but she is little more than a baby and sooner or later she would let it slip by accident. She must believe what your parents believe, I'm afraid, until she is old enough to understand."

"Your right, though I feel awful about lying to her." Duncan replied, absently running a hand through his blond hair. "How are we going to tell Archie?"

"He is going to have to know, sooner or later." said William heavily. "This will be his last week here. We cannot wait for your father to break it to him on Friday, when he is given his uniform. We, at least, can try to do it without hurting him."

Duncan covered his eyes again, blinking against the sting of tears. He hated the way things had turned out. He had always sworn, as the eldest sibling, to protect both his brother and his sister from anything that could harm them. Now Archie was being foisted into a world where there was danger lurking in every corner and there was nothing Duncan could do about it; no way he could possibly watch over his brother or keep him from harm. He _hated _it.

"Will you come up to see him?" asked Duncan, rising wearily from the high-backed chair. "I don't like leaving him alone for too long in case he chokes or something."

"Of course I will." said William at once, knowing that he was going to have to explain this situation to his poor nephew carefully and gently. "Where is your sister? It's going to be hard enough for her as it is this week. I do not think she should witness this. She is too young."

"She's up in the nursery with Miss Fry." said Duncan flatly, a hint of anger in his voice. "My father has instructed the governess to never to let Archie and I come into the room to see her, and to punish Charlotte severely if she leaves the nursery and comes to see us. He's trying to keep her away from us altogether, and then he shouts at her for getting so upset about it."

"I must admit, I never imagined your father would ever stoop so low!" said William darkly. "But what goes around comes around, as they say, and hopefully he will pay for his behaviour in the future."

"I will see to that." said Duncan, his fists clenched. "One day, I will reveal him for what he truly is."

"I'm sure you will, lad, I'm sure you will." said William comfortingly, as they climbed the stairs together. "But now we must forget your father. It's time we let Archie know of what is going to happen to him. He needs to be prepared."

And so uncle and nephew made their way along to the bedroom where the misfortunate young man slept; preparing to turn poor Archie's world upside down.


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Lo and behold, almost a year later, the story is finally finished. I apologise for the wait and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: SAYING GOODBYE

Quite bluntly, Duncan Kennedy felt physically sick. His mind was still reeling from the revelations of the past month. It was almost too much to bear. First of all, his brother had been damaged beyond belief, then his parents had completely withdrawn all affection, and now he was losing Archie completely.

Because his uncle had not been able to change his father's mind. Archie was leaving and he was leaving at the end of the week. Yes, he was not going to the war ship; he was going to the one that was moored in spithead, but that did not console the eldest Kennedy brother a single bit. He was used to looking out for Archie; making sure he was all right; cheering him up when he was down…he would not be able to do that now.

Someone could hurt Archie without him knowing it. Even worse, Archie could _die_ and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. Why, why _why_ had he suggested that they go out for a ride on that bloody stormy night?

Archie himself had hardly said a word since he had discovered that his parents were washing their hands of him. He could hardly believe that they would treat him so harshly. It was though he was an object; a piece of furniture that had suddenly become damaged and could no longer be used. How could they just get rid of him like this?

Neither his father nor his mother had said a word to him since they had abruptly marched into his room to have him measured for a uniform and coldly informed him that he would be leaving in five days time. Five days.

That was all the time he had left with his brother and sister. Who knew if he would ever be able to see them again; he was certain that he would not be allowed back into this house again anyway. Not unless his father certainly developed a heart at least, which was highly unlikely.

Archie was not a cowardly boy, in fact he had always relished the prospect of adventure and had it not been for the circumstances, he would probably had looked forward to joining the navy…if he been joining of his own choice.

But he was being thrown out of his home by his parents, forced into the service, with an ailment that gave him fits when he was nervous. The grave reality gave him absolutely no comfort and he spent most of his last nights at home crying himself to sleep.

OOO

His last day at home arrived with alarming speed and, after a sleepless night, Archie rose when Duncan came into his room about dawn. By the look of his pale face and red eyes, his older brother had had no more rest than he had.

"I'm coming with you!" said Duncan determinedly. "Uncle William has told Papa that he will accompany you down to Portsmouth and I'm coming too. I don't care what they say! If they won't let me go, I'm going anyway."

"Don't get yourself into any more trouble, Dunc." pleaded Archie, standing up to pull on his starched and decidedly uncomfortable uniform. It felt like the beginning of the end.

"You look smart." said the eldest Kennedy lightly, trying to make light of the situation, but it was pretty much impossible.

"I never thought this was how I'd end up." said Archie sadly. "And I thought I knew my family. Everything's gone wrong, Duncan. Everything's gone upside down!"

"It'll be all right, Archie." said Duncan comfortingly, putting an arm around him. "Uncle William says all you have to do is bear it until you're eighteen and then you leave of your own accord. By that time, I will have left here, because I'll be old enough to access the money Grandfather left me, so you can come and live with me. It _will_ work out Archie, I'm sure it will."

Archie felt his eyes fill with tears again at the sound of the genuine love in his brother's voice. He was so grateful to have at least one person stand by him.

"It might not be so bad." he said with forced optimism. "You never know, I might actually like it." Though in his heart, he very much doubted it.

"Have you said goodbye to Charlotte yet?" asked Duncan bleakly. Archie shook his head.

"No, they won't let me talk to her. But I can't leave with no word to her at all. If I write her a note, will you read it to her when you get back from Spithead?"

"Of course." said Duncan reassuringly. "I'll explain to her that you had no choice but to leave.

Archie proceeded to write a short affectionate note to his younger sister, explaining that he would be quite all right, and that she shouldn't worry, and that he loved her very much. In away, it felt like signing his own death certificate.

The sound of horses in the driveway distracted both the brothers from their bleak thoughts. Archie's face lost what little colour it had.

"That will be Uncle William with the carriage." said Duncan quietly. "I…suppose we'd best go down and meet him."

With the air of a prisoner marching towards the gallows, Archie followed his brother out of his room and down the sweeping staircase of the home he expected never to see again after today. Their uncle, grim-faced, was waiting for them in the hall.

"It's a long journey." William said simply, his eyes revealing his despair. "It would be better if we started early. Duncan, will you ask for Archie's trunk to be brought down?"

Duncan obediently went in search of one of the servants, while William turned to Archie with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this, Archie." he told his nephew. "I did everything that I legally could. But I promise, as soon as you come of age, I will get you out of the Navy and back where you belong."

"Thank you." Archie tried to smile. It was five years before he would come of age, but at least it was a light at the end of what was promising to be a very dark tunnel. It would be a comforting thought to carry with him if life in the service did prove to be unbearable.

By the time Duncan reappeared, with two of the footmen carrying Archie's sea chest between them, Lord and Lady Kennedy had finally decided to show their faces. Unconsciously, Duncan positioned himself as a shield to his brother.

"You'd best be going." said Lord Kennedy abruptly. "Unpunctuality will not do."

If Archie had any remaining hope that his parents still cared about him, they had just been mercilessly dashed to pieces. His father's face was filled with contempt and his mother's was simply devoid of any emotion at all.

"Don't worry about that." said William icily, his voice full of disdain for his sister and brother-in-law. "I will make sure he gets there on time. Come Archie, Duncan; we'd best be heading off."

"NOOO!"

Just as they had been heading for the door, a tearful shriek had echoed through the hall and Charlotte had come running down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. She rushed to Archie and flung her arms about his knees.

"Don't go!" she sobbed pleadingly. "Please Archie, don't go away!"

Had the situation not been so heartbreaking, Duncan would have been impressed. Escaping from the governess at such a young age was something that neither he nor Archie had managed to achieve.

"Charlotte!" bellowed Lord Kennedy furiously. "Return to your room this instant!"

It was a mark of how much Charlotte cared for her older brother that she dared to disobey her father. She simply held on Archie and continued to sob. Fearing however, that his father might grow angry enough to actually strike his sister, Archie knelt down to be on a level with her.

"I can't stay Charlotte." he told her gently. "I have to go away for a while. But I'll be all right; you mustn't be upset."

"Please stay here!" Charlotte wept into his shoulders. "Please!"

"I can't, sweetheart." said Archie, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks. "But be brave for me, all right? And remember that I love you." He kissed her forehead.

It was the hardest Archie had ever had to do, turning away from his sobbing sister and following his uncle and his brother out of the house and towards the carriage that would take him to the _Justinian_…and the sound of Charlotte's weeping followed him all the way down the drive.

OOO

"Midshipman Kennedy? Your trunk is loaded and the boat is waiting to take you on board. If you would say your goodbyes now."

Stricken, Archie turned to William and Duncan, his heart beginning to pound. What was he to say?

"Stay calm." said William reassuringly, clasping his shoulders. "Captain Keane is a good man and this ship is not likely to see any action. Be careful, and take care of yourself. If you send all your mail to me, I will see to it that Duncan and Charlotte will get to hear from you. If you send letters to your parents, I fear they will be destroyed."

"Thank you." Archie nodded. "And…thank you for what you've done for me."

"I only wish I could have done more." said William sadly, giving Archie a tight embrace. "Take care."

That being done, Archie turned to Duncan, who looked utterly helpless.

"I'm sorry I asked you to go out riding that night, I…" Duncan began in a strained voice.

"Duncan! This isn't your fault." said Archie, tears welling up in his eyes once again. "No one is to blame. Look after Charlotte."

"Of course I will." said Duncan, blinking back tears of his own. "I'll send letters via Uncle William. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I will." said Archie, before they threw their arms around one another in a last, desperate embrace before Archie was called to the boat.

"Goodbye. God be with you." said Duncan quietly, tears running down his face.

"Goodbye." replied Archie, turning from them to walk towards the dock where the rowboat was waiting. And with one last wave climbed down the ladder and into the boat.

_And goodbye old life_, thought Archie bleakly, watching as Duncan and William grew smaller and smaller. Then he turned to behold the _Justinian_, where – little did he know it – his life was going to change forever.


End file.
